


Quédate esta noche

by BilingualShipper



Series: DaiSuga Week 2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Week 2018, Español | Spanish, M/M, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Pero, si dices que quieres que me quede, cambiaré de opinión.DaiSuga Week 2018, Día 2:Domestic/Night.





	Quédate esta noche

**Author's Note:**

> La canción de inspiración es Change My Mind de One Direction.

_El fin de la noche._

_Deberíamos decir adiós,_

_pero continuamos mientras todos se han ido._

Están despiertos en horas que suelen ocupar para dormir. Es una excepción por hoy; todos tienen el día libre mañana y Suga tendrá la casa para sí solo hasta la tarde del domingo. Daichi es el único que no ha regresado a la suya. En su lugar, recoge junto al anfitrión el desastre que dejan las fiestas, no iba a abandonarlo con tanto trabajo del que no da mucho gusto hacer cuando lo más seguro es querer descansar tan pronto se quede a solas.

Lo bueno es que sus amigos son bastante considerados, o tal vez Suga fue bastante firme al pedirles —o exigirles— que no se pasaran de revoltosos, porque es más desorden que suciedad lo que deben arreglar. Vasos desechables fuera de la basura, juegos de mesa sin guardar en sus cajas, bebidas a medio tomar y bolsas de papas rizadas con más aire del que ya incluyen. Solo es cuestión de reorganizar las cosas en sus respectivos sitios; eso es muchísimo mejor que trapear el suelo mojado por algún derrame o inventar excusas si no se lograse disimular la quebradura de alguna decoración costosa. En pocas palabras, nada caótico que no pudiesen solucionar en diez minutos.

Lo malo es que no son diez minutos los que les toma devolverle la perfecta distribución de los objetos a la casa; tampoco son quince, veinte ni treinta. Se acercan las dos de la mañana y solo han terminado de botar los vasos plásticos, todo porque se le ha ocurrido la fantástica idea de comerse lo que quedaba de las papas. El estómago de Daichi siempre le da la bienvenida a la comida que venga en el momento que sea. Suga se le ha unido, por supuesto. Esos son unos siete minutos perdidos más otros doce que dedican a conversar de por medio. No solo eso, también se distraen con cualquier cosa que les haga recordar entre risas alguno de los momentos más aleatorios de la fiesta; por lo que se detienen más de lo que avanzan al retomar la limpieza.

_Nunca me sentí así antes._

_¿Somos amigos o algo más?_

A pesar de la demora, Daichi no está molesto, para nada. Si esto fuera en el gimnasio al final de una práctica, podría ser comparado con un toro que brama con humo; aquí, en cambio, hasta agradece la lentitud con la que trabajan. Es un efecto que solo se da con Suga. Todo lo que signifique estar más tiempo a solas con él es bienvenido. Le gusta lo calmado que puede llegar a estar con él en la cercanía, la mínima sonrisa casi permanente en sus propios labios, la calidez en su pecho.

No es idiota. Sabe muy bien que todo esto es derivado de que le guste su mejor amigo. Es algo que solo se lo ha admitido a sí mismo; Suga debería ser el segundo en enterarse, pero teme las consecuencias de tomarse esa valentía. Ha estado esperando por una señal,  _una_  sola señal que le dé la confianza suficiente para dar el salto sin medir la profundidad del agua —o si siquiera hay agua esperándole al final de la caída—. Tal vez ese sea el motivo por el que ansía tanto compartir solo con él, que haya más oportunidades de que la materia emocional se asome en sus conversaciones o que la intimidad haga de las suyas y actúe por ellos a falta de palabras.

_Te inclinas al reír._

_Tomamos fotografías._

_No hay música de fondo,_

_pero bailamos al mismo ritmo._

Si su sonrisa es la vista más preciosa, su risa es el sonido más hermoso. Daichi se atrapa a sí mismo con una tonta expresión que siente demasiado suave mientras ve cómo echa medio cuerpo hacia el frente al reír con el recuerdo de cómo Tanaka y Nishinoya lograron convencer a Yamaguchi de que hiciera participar a Tsukishima en el karaoke —y del sorpresivo éxito de la misión—. Se une a las carcajadas para disimular la vergüenza.

—Su cara era algo así. —Suga agarra una botella de jugo vacía como micrófono e imita la neutralidad del rubio de primer año. Aunque unas facciones tan serias suelen asustar en él, saber que está parodiando a alguien más le da el toque divertido que le hace contener más risas—. ¡Oh! —De repente, sale de personaje por unos segundos para pasarle su celular—. Tómame una foto así, quiero enviarla al grupo.

—¿Para iniciar una competencia de imitaciones?

—Me conoces bien. —Guiña un ojo antes de volver a la mímica. Daichi lucha por no sonrojarse; sostiene el celular a la altura de su cabeza por si acaso.

No tarda en invitarlo a jugar también, aun si ambos saben que Daichi  _apesta_  como imitador. Una vez enviadas las primeras participaciones del concurso, Suga abre una de tantas aplicaciones con filtros entre lindos y alocados para tomarse fotos usando los que permiten parejas. Su rostro debe aparecer extrañado en la gran mayoría; no le da mucha importancia que eso vuelva al otro el centro de atención de las imágenes por ser quien sale más agraciado.

El reloj marca las dos y cuarto cuando la responsabilidad regresa a sus cuerpos. Esta vez se aseguran de que nada se les olvide fuera de su sitio antes de distraerse de nuevo. Se supone que Daichi iría a su casa en cuanto terminaran, pero las ganas de dormir en su cama son nulas ahora mismo, y son aún menores cuando Suga hace un pequeño baile de victoria que se le hace bastante válido, considerando las trabas que acaban de superar. Es contagioso, ni siquiera se percata de en qué segundo su cuerpo ha empezado a danzar igual.

No, esta fiesta fue 100% libre de alcohol. Ninguno tiene la edad para llevar una botella y Suga ni loco gastaría ni una copa del preciado licor de su padre en un evento sin importancia. No es un estado de embriaguez el que les hace acercarse al otro hasta juntar un par de manos, rodear la espalda del otro con el lado libre e improvisar un baile de salón cuyo compás lo marcan sus pies. Debe ser la privación del sueño la que los desinhibe.

_Nunca me sentí así antes._

_¿Somos amigos o algo más?_

_Mientras camino hacia la puerta,_

_no estoy seguro._

Dos y media. Si no quiere dormir hasta una hora que podría considerarse grosera, ahora es el momento de caminar las dos cuadras que separan sus casas. Ha sido una buena noche que, para él, ha terminado mucho más tarde de lo debido. Sabe que no es una molestia para Suga y la verdad es que aún no quiere irse, pero tampoco desea seguir importunando su descanso.

En el corto trayecto desde la sala de estar hasta la puerta de la casa, sus sentimientos flotan de su corazón a su mente. En estos últimos minutos se ha sentido más cerca de conseguir la señal que espera que nunca, por lo que es inevitable tener una sensación de derrota por no haberla obtenido. Es su aguafiestas personal. Quizás se ha esperanzado demasiado, puesto sus expectativas muy arriba en comparación con lo realizable.

_Pero, bebé, si dices que quieres que me quede,_

_cambiaré de parecer._

Su paso desacelera, queriendo prolongar su estadía —y aumentar las probabilidades de que Suga proponga algo mejor—. Cada centímetro más cerca de la salida lo convence más de que él es el único que ve más potencial en ellos. Teme girar el pomo y solo despedirse con el aire frío nocturno atravesando su ropa.

_Porque no quiero saber que me estoy alejando,_

_si serás mío._

—Daichi. —Escucha a su espalda. Aun a ese volumen tan bajo, su voz es capaz de frenarlo. Cierra los ojos un par de segundos antes de girarse a verlo. La esperanza que no sabe si odiar o amar le susurra desde adentro.

_No te vayas, no te vayas._

—Quédate esta noche. No te vayas.

_Así que, bebé, si dices que quieres que me quede,_

_que me quede por la noche,_

_cambiaré de parecer._

Aunque cualquier otro podría interpretar esas palabras como simple cortesía por lo tarde que es, Daichi sonríe. Conoce a Suga lo suficiente para saber que esto significa más que solo un favor.


End file.
